questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero
The Hero is the preferred occupation and the title often used for the player character of Quest for Glory series. In the games, the player can choose any name for the "Unknown Hero". His identity is given as Devon Aidendale in Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide. Background Hero is the title for which all adventurers strive. A hero must be trust- worthy, loyal, helpful, friendly, courteous, kind, obedient, cheerful, thrifty, brave, clean, and reverent. Be he (or she) fighter or wizard thief or man (or woman) about town; he (or she) is the desire of all women and the envy of all men (or perhaps the other way around). To become a Hero, one must first become an adventurer. Adventurers are most often Fighters, Magic Users, and Thieves. A few become Paladins. To be a Hero is, of course, one of the preferred occupations for Fighters of all times and climes. Receiving the adulation of a grateful peasantry (and often as not a few members of the fairer - which is to say, preferred - sex) can do wonders for your ego. The more substantial rewards from those of means can also be very useful when it comes time to advance one' s education and career with the marvelous Famous Adventurers' Correspondence School supplementary materials. Titles Through the course of the game series the hero is given many titles by various characters or from interpretration (or misinterpretation) of prophecies. Besides Hero and Unknown hero other nicknames include; *Unknown HeroQFG1 *Hero from the EastQFG1 (from a prophecy) *Hero of SpielburgQFG1 *Hero of TarnaQFG3 *Hero of ShapeirQFG2 *Hero of the NorthQFG2 *Hero of the NorthlandQFG2 (from a prophecy) *Hero-friendQFG2 *Katta-FriendQFG2 *Friend of the Katta *Hero of the KattasQFG2 *Hero of Two LandsQFG2 (at the end of the credits) *Defeater of the ElementalsQFG2 *He Who Waits BehindQFG2 (a misinterpretation by Ad Avis). *Prince of ShapeirQFG2 *Great HeroQFG2 *Hero of Mordavia *Hand of Destiny *Hero of Many Lands *King of SilmariaQFGV *Brave OneQFG2 *O HeroQFG2 Nick names *Jackal"...Jackal among the goats... (a nickname/title for thieves in general) *TravelerWelcome, Traveler from afar... *HandsomeAlways happy to be of service, Handsome. *Curly Locks *Golden Hair Gallery File:Devon.png|Hero of Spielburg]] Behind the scenes *The character is given the name Devon Aidendale in game novelizations found in the Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide. For the sake of the omnipedia this is considered official. Though references to "hero", and "Unknown Hero" are valid as well. *If no name is given for the hero in the first game (original version), he will be known as the Unknown Hero. In the vga game the character will simply lack a name (though he will have option of answering "Unknown Hero" to the Gargoyle). The player is required to create a name if character from the remake is transferred into the second (or later game). *In Quest for Glory V, the default name is Hero. *In sample character stats screens shown in the Quest for Glory Anthology manual, the hero is given the name Jester for the first two games, Joker in QFG3, and Wednesday in GFG4 section. *In the stat screen shown in the manual for HQ/QF1 he is given then name Brutus. *In the stat screen shown in the QFG2 manual he is given the name Gonad the Barbarian. *In the stat screen shown in the QFGIV manual he is given the name Dingleberry. *The unofficial fan game, Quest for Glory ZZT gives the Hero the name Jago Daforgo. References Category:Careers Category:Titles Category:Characters